Spongicus: The Movie
''Spongicus: The Movie (also known as Spongicus: Ultimate Warrior in the UK) ''was a animated movie originally distributed through the Adult Swim channel, before spinning off into the Versus channel, and finally a heavily edited version on Nicktoons and Cartoon Network. It is based on the popular Spin-Off Spongicus. Plot Theme The theme for Spongicus: The Movie was Warrior by Disturbed (the main band for Spongicus). Summary Shortly after the events of Season 4, life has slowly but surely returned to normal in the arena. Spongicus still struggling to get over Patricon's death. A new warrior has entered the arena, a lobster named Larry, who claims to be invincible. Sandy doubts this claim, and challanges him to a duel. The day of the duel, however, she is easily dominated and Spongicus is forced to enter the arena to keep Larry from killing her. Spongicus tries his best techniques against Larry, who still proves to be stronger, heavily wounding Spongicus. Squidward also joins the battle, while Mr. Krabs, an old soothsayer, claims that Larry has been enhanced by the River Styx. The battle rages outside of the arena, where, dispite their bests efforts, Larry cannot be defeated. He brutally kills all of them, sending them into the Underworld. In the Underworld, they meet up with Patricon, who reveals that Larry bathed in the River Styx after a killing blow by Plankton years ago. Now he is almost invincible, except for a secret spot, that, if struck, will destory him. In order to prepare them for their second battle with Larry, he gives them each a brief shower with the water of the River Styx. This enhances thier abilities and gives them the secret spot, but it will only last several hours. Patricon returns them to the mortal world, where they find that Larry has destoryed the whole city. Larry appears, and is shocked when they have his equal abilities. However, even with this, they are not strong enough, with Sandy, Squidward, and a returned, enhanced Patricon quickly defeated. Even Spongicus can barely keep up with Larry. After being tossed around, Spongicus desperatly needs help in his battle. Patricon gives up his curse, transferring it's energy to Spongicus, which makes him stronger, but not enough. Then Sandy does the same, and once again increaseas his power, but only enough to allow him to leave a scratch. Patricon begs prideful Squidward, who recieved the second longest shower and thus the second strongest power, to give up his curse and give it's energy to Spongicus, but the prideful squid refuses. He finally caves in when Spongicus is pinned against a wall, being chocked to death. Spongicus's energy is increased tenfold, so he know glows with power and is way stronger than Larry. Spongicus suddenly detects Larry's secret spot, and slams his fist through the spot, pulling it out and throwing Larry upwards. Larry's destroyed spot overloads him with energy and vicously tears him apart. In the aftermath, Spongicus watches on to the rebuilding of the city as his extended curse wears off. In the rubble, several workers pick up Larry's lifeless body, which twitches as they take it away... Reception Spongicus: The Movie recieved positive to medium reviews. TV Now claimed "fans of both SpongeBob and the fighting genre will be in love with this movie. Combining the brutality of the Dragon Ball series, along with the dark humor of SpongeBob, with a large touch of Spartacus's blood and guts, this is a movie fans will die for." Other reviews were not so generous. KidsPalace said, "Many innocent children will turn this on, expecting a hilarious romp with loveable characters and peaceful resolutions. What they'll get is a bloodfest. All the main characters die bloodily and brutally at some point in this film, and instead of the villian either getting converted and becoming good, or leaving in shame, like most kids movies, the main character ''thrusts his hand into the villians stomach and yanks it out, ''unleashing a tramendous amount of blood and the villian exploding in a gout of blood. The ending only assures viewers that more is coming. Do not show this to your kids. Ever." Common Sense Media stated that the film was iffy for kids between the ages of 15-16, and gave it 4 stars, stating that, "Despite it's gory nature, this is a film with heart and excellent animation; however, it should be kept out of reach from nosy children." Category:Movies Category:PG-13 Category:Spin-Offs